1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamping tool and an equipment and, more particularly, to a clamping tool and an equipment for rework process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
System in package (SiP) is a new package technology, which not only can assemble a plurality of chips in one package but also can stack chips and different types of elements (e.g. passive component, capacitor, resistor, connector, antenna, etc.) so as to configure a complicated and integrated system. SiP comprises lots of technologies including multi-chip module (MCM), multi-chip package (MCP), stack die, package on package (PoP), package in package (PiP) and embedded substrate. For exterior structure, MCM is 2D package and MCP, stack die, PoP and PiP are 3D package. Since 3D package conforms to some requirements of miniature, high efficiency and so on, the industry pays much attention to it recently.
In general, PoP can be achieved by using ball grid array (BGA) package technology. BGA package utilizes solder balls on the bottom of a substrate to connect a circuit board and replaces conventional metal conducting wires with the solder balls. When a BGA component on a circuit board has to be replaced or repaired, the BGA component has to be removed from the circuit board by rework process and then a new BGA component can be soldered onto the circuit board.
When a PoP component is reworked, the solder balls of an upper component of the PoP component may be melted first since hot wind is blown from the top such that only the upper component can be removed. If the number of solder balls of the upper component is different from the number of solder balls of a lower component, it become difficult to control whether the solder balls of the upper component of the PoP component or the solder balls of the lower component of the PoP component will be melted first. Thus the operator does not know which component will be removed. Moreover, present tool for removing PoP component has to be customized and different PoP components need different tools correspondingly so that the cost will increase accordingly.